


Lunch Break

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Handicraft club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Tsumugi and Mika bump on each other in the hallway, start chatting and cook together.





	Lunch Break

It's just another normal day at Yumenosaki Academy, what means the idol course is on fire as usual. By now, audacious plans devised by teenagers with a lot of time and money are already part of everyday life, just like the sight of students drawing compositions on the hallway walls and others being carried and dragged to practice at least once a week. In addition, with the most important DreamFes occurring regularly, the tension in the air is always almost tangible.

However, in the midst of this uproar, there is still time for calm and daily activities. There are those who can ignore the brave sea most of the time, especially if the lucky amulet of the day collaborates. Yes, one of these people is quietly following with their daily chores, Tsumugi Aoba himself.

"Lucky day, lucky day ~" Tsumugi hums to himself as he carries a trolley full of books to the library - courtesy of Anzu, who arranged the vehicle (read: commissioned from Natsume) so Tsumugi would not risk knocking over someone in the hallways. In addition, she insisted that Senpai's spine would be thankful. Always a dedicated and a step forward Producer, thinking about the health of everyone except herself.

Natsume really designed an ergonomically perfect trolley for Senpai, even if he would deny it until the day of his death. Official sources say he only accepted the request because it was from Koneko-chan. Anyway, Tsumugi could not deny it and he had to admit the thing really made the job much easier and the books were better protected.

However, this does not mean that he is 100% immune to accidents ...

"NhaaAAAaaaa!" The cry echoed through the hallways as Tsumugi turned the corner, crashing with a distracted crow boy who was racing in the opposite direction. The books were safe, but the candy dropped from Mika's pockets scattered across the floor.

"Mika-kun!!!" Tsumugi's eyes widened, immediately leaving the trolley aside to help the other to get up. "I’m very sorry!!! Oh, I was too distracted, this thing is more dangerous than it looks... did you get hurt?"

"Nnnhaa... Tsumu-chan-senpai...?" Mika rubbed his eyes, still dizzy and leaning on the senpai to get up. But then he smiled. "It oki ~ I don’ even feel pain, Tsumu-chan-senpai! It was just so sudden I got scared! Hueehehe, sorry if I messed up... ah, but at least yer books are safe, ne?"

"Mika-kun..." Tsumugi sighed and smiled gently, always surprised at his clubmate’s usual concerning self-depreciation. "Still, sorry... I should be paying more attention while driving this thing... oh, on the other hand, your candy isn’t so safe!" He laughed and bent down to collect the candy, followed by Mika.

"Waa! Don’ worry, Tsumu-chan-senpai..! They keep fallin’, Oshi-san keeps scoldin’ me for it... whehe... but thank ya for collectin’ it. ~ "He smiled and stuffed everything in his pockets again as they stood up. Tsumugi was also always intrigued by the ability of Mika's clothes to keep so much candy hidden... does he have extra pockets sewn by Shu-kun? He kept the question to himself for now though, despite the curiosity.

"Well, I'd still like to apologize. If you aren’t busy, why don’t you come with me to the library so we can have some tea?" He smiled, while Mika considered the offer for a while and then smiled back, swaying slightly.

"Hmm, I'm not really busy, I forgot what I was gonna do... so we can go, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Thank ya kindly!"

Tsumugi was surprised at how quickly Mika accepted the offer, usually he was very resistant to any pampering, but everything made sense as soon as they reached the library. Mika realized that all those books needed to be reallocated on the shelves, so he took the chance to accompany and help the senpai. 

Tsumugi didn’t have much room to refuse and when he realized they were already organizing everything together while the tea’s water was boiling. Mika-kun was always so kind, even after an accident... Tsumugi could not deny how the kindness and positive energy of his clubmate warmed his heart.

"Tsumu-chan-senpai, what’s that?" Mika said at one point, looking curiously at a thin book whose cover had pictures of food, cakes and inviting and colorful candy.

"Hm? Let me see." Tsumugi adjusted his glasses and looked at the book carefully, a slight surprise appearing on his face. "Recipes around the world: Brazil edition". Oh! It’s a cookbook from a foreign country. Mika-kun, do you know anything about Brazil?

"Hmmm ..." Mika pouted, concentrating for a few moments. "Waa, I once did a party-time job with a brazilian! His japanese was good and he didn’t look foreign at all, but he had a funny accent. I think his parents were from there? But I just know it's on the other side of the world..."

"Right ~ makes sense, since one of the largest Japanese communities in the world is in Brazil. Some places there even have festivals like Tanabata ~ " Tsumugi said casually as he flipped through the book, which was in japanese and featured various recipes and photos of high quality dishes.

"Waaa, Tsumu-chan-senpai knows everythin’! Wehehe, people who read a lot are another level!" Mika laughed, peeking at the book and also curious about the content.

"Ahaha... it's just random knowledge, but it's fun to know more about other places ~ sometimes you find similarities where you least expect it." Tsumugi was a little embarrassed by Mika's compliment, but smiled too and nestled the book between them so they could look at it together. By now, the organizing task and the tea had left their heads.

"There are some very interesting recipes here ~ oh, Mika-kun, look at this candy!" Tsumugi pointed to the photo of little and granulated chocolate balls arranged in colorful bowls. "The name is ‘brigadeiro’ ~ ufufu, interesting word."

"Condensed milk, powdered chocolate..." Mika followed, reading the recipe and smiling. "Wehehe! It looks really cheap and yummy, Tsumu-chan-senpai! I don’ think it would hurt me too! Ah, my little siblings in Kansai would throw a party fer it, too ... "

"Is it really ...?" Tsumugi smiled. He still wanted to make up for the earlier accident, after practically running over his friend. "Well, I think all these ingredients are easy to find in the school kitchen... do you want to try and do it?"

"Ehh??" Mika's eyes widened, his expression suddenly a little timid. "I dunno... Tsumu-chan-senpai has lots of work, I don’ wanna disturb..."

"That’s not the case at all! Since you helped me, most books are already relocated. I was already thinking of taking a quick break for a snack, really!" White lies needed to convince a stubborn friend. Although Mika was a little suspicious, it was hard to resist the senpai’s kindness. Besides, Tsumugi could often be even more stubborn than him, so he finally accepted, unable to hide the smile.

"Ehehee ... if there's no problem... I'm getting kind of hungry, too... So we can try, Tsumu-chan-senpai! ~ "

They went to the kitchen and quickly found all the ingredients. Yumenosaki was always well served in every way and they didn’t need anything too obscure. While Tsumugi read the recipe, Mika separated everything they needed and mixed the powdered chocolate and the condensed milk.

"Ehehe, I feel like eatin’ this raw already..."

"Ahaha ... you sure are the kind that eats raw cake dough, right, Mika-kun?"

"Nhaaa..." Mika laughed, embarrassed. "Oshi-san says it's not elegant, but I can’t resist... I'm not elegant anyway, so no problem, right?"

"It’s really not a problem, Mika-kun." Tsumugi smiled just imagining the scene. Certainly Mika has no idea how lovely he is, but that only makes him more charming. "Ah, the mix looks ready, according to the recipe!"

"Waa, it's super fast, ne? No wonder it's so popular, as the book says ~?"

"Exactly ~" Tsumugi nodded. "In just ten minutes you have enough candy to please a group of kids. Or two hungry students, ufufu ~ "

"Ehehe ~ it’s good fer me, I'm always runnin’ around... but Tsumu-chan-senpai, help me here too so it goes faster, okie?" Mika nudged the senpai, starting to roll the choco balls following the recipe. "It's kinda like makin’ a mini-onigiri, it's cute, ne?"

"It's true ~ if you have time, you can even paint them in fun colors and shapes, I think... ~ like pumpkin for Halloween, for example ~" Tsumugi commented, and Mika almost jumped in excitement.

"It’s true, ne? Waaa, Tsumu-chan-senpai has the best ideas!!! Wehehe, makin’ sweets is really fun ~" He continued humming and making the choco balls then rolling each one on the granulated chocolate. Tsumugi was also working, but he was watching Mika from time to time, since seeing the kid having fun also made him happy. That was the point of inviting him to make the candies, after all.

In a few minutes they finished and put all the sweets in the small paper cups, filling a large plate. Mika's eyes were shining and he got the first one, swallowing it practically at once.

"Hmm... nhaaaa, it's super delicious, Tsumu-chan-senpai!!! Melts in the mouth and everythin’!!! Here, ya get one too! Say ã~hh! "Without thinking, Mika took one of the brigadeiros and offered directly to Tsumugi, who turned red like Natsume's hair.

"Ah... ahaha, of course, Mika-kun... ~" Trying to keep up in a cool way, Tsumugi opened his mouth and accepted the candy, laughing slightly nervously. "It’s re-really good..." Both the candy and the company, but he avoided talking and feeling more embarrassed. Meanwhile, Mika's cheeks were slightly pink as well.

"Ehe... ehehe...!" Mika picked up another brigadeiro and practically swallowed it again, a little confused by his own nervousness and suddenly realizing he and Tsumugi had been alone in the kitchen for some time. He was even more confused when the senpai took the pan and traced his finger inside to get some of the remaining raw chocolate.

"Ehhhh !?? So yer like that too, Tsumu-chan-senpai ??"

"Ah... I know it doesn’t look like it, but appearances sometimes are deceiving, right?" He chuckled, brushing his own hair behind his ear. "And I-I didn’t think Mika-kun would judge me, then..."

"A-ah..." Mika blinked and then smiled gently, resting his hands behind his back. "No need to worry, Tsumu-chan-senpai ~ I like it more when yer honest ~"

"A-as expected from Mika-kun, haha… ~" Tsumugi laughed softly, feeling his face still burning. "B-but let's enjoy the candy, huh?" He took the chance to do the same, offering a brigadeiro to Mika. "Say ã-hh~"

"...ah ...ãhhh! ~~" Shy and nervous, Mika hesitated a bit, but finally accepted the sweet too, this time chewing slowly and licking his lips, ignoring his little heart pounding suddenly. "It's reeeeeally delicious ...! ~"

"Yes, it is. ~ I bet the kids in your hometown will love it too...! "

"Uhum!" Mika nodded enthusiastically, swaying a little and coming closer to Tsumugi, smiling at him. "Thank ya for helpin’, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Ehe, if yer haven’t given the idea I wouldn't have come all alone ~ "

"W-well .. ~ you found the book because you was helping in the library, even after I bumped on you with a trolley... So I’m the one who needs to thank you, Mika-kun ~! It's always fun when you're around..! I-I mean..."

Tsumugi started to laugh a little nervously and Mika raised eyebrows, curious. But before he could ask, the senpai turned to the sink and started to wash the pan, rambling the importance of keeping the place clean, etc, etc.

"Well, yeah, yer right!" Mika shrugged, the senpai was sometimes kind of weird. He helped to clean the kitchen and divide the sweets to offer it to other people, like Shu, Natsume and Sora.

"Ufufu, I'm already seeing Sora-kun super excited with these sweets! I hope Natsume-kun likes it too ... "

"Ehehe ~ even if Nakkun don’ say anythin’, I bet he'll like it very much! Ya can see by how much he eats. Just like Oshi-san ... ~ he's not big on candy, but I know he'll try at least one, even if hidden!"

"Ahaha, you seem determined ~ since you was the one who made it, I'm sure Shu-kun will give it a try ~"

"Nhaaa, I hope so ..." Mika laughed a little embarrassed, holding the pan and following Tsumugi to leave the kitchen. "But, uh, Tsumu-chan-senpai... we still need to finish organizin’ the books, right?"

"Ah! You're right! Ahaha, I ended up distracting myself... do you go with me then, Mika-kun?"

"Hmmh! I don’ mind spendin’ more time with ya, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Ehehe ~! Ne, while we work, tell me what more ya know about Brazil and other faaaaar way places!"

"Ahaha ~ knowing us, we’ll roundabout the conversations and get lost without even reaching a conclusion... but that's not bad sometimes, right?"

Mika nodded, eating more brigadeiros on the way. Really, he had even forgotten what he was going to do before literally crashing on senpai. But spending a quiet day for once in the Yumenosaki’s brave sea is not bad at all, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my portuguese fanfic, you can find it in my profile!  
> Also a Valentines gift to my bf @knightstsukasa <3333  
> Hope you enjoy and look into brigadeiros!


End file.
